heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ven Berith
Ad Hoc Shep Seere |element= Ice |partner_skill= |likes=Tiny Oni |dislikes=Grapes & Plums |hobby=Illusion Magic }} Ven Berith is an alchemist setting up shop at the left side of the Sewers. She allows Eve to alchemize healing items and weapons. She is also Cache's Mogwai partner. Appearance Ven has dark blue hair covered by a cream-colored cap decorated in tassels with a veil semi-covering her blue eyes. Her Jiuweihu ears bulge out from under this cap. She wears a plus sign-shaped necklace, with a matching hair tie that holds her hair into a low ponytail. She has a semi-transparent shawl that snakes around from behind her back, draped at her arms. She wears a layered blue and cream-colored sleeveless dress, held by a ribbon from the back. Her legs are protected by greaves with a similar color to her dress. Her eyebrows are cream-colored. Personality Ven is polite and speaks in a very formal tone. She's well-versed in alchemy and is willing to perform it in exchange for materials instead of money. She appears to have a very quiet demeanor, as she never raises her voice and keeps calm even when she talks about things that annoy or depress her. She has admitted to feeling lonely working in a shop by herself compared to the Rakshasa brothers who have each other. She appears to be fond of keeping Tiny Oni around, mainly putting them in chests or corners to torture or annoy them, though she claims this is to alleviate her loneliness. Story Ven had escaped from the Den after an "accident" involving a magic show she was performing. Since then, she's lived with Cache Monet, though she spends most of her days in the Sewers. Relationships Cache Monet - Ven's Conjurer. They seem to be on good terms and share a very casual relationship. They bonded over a fog machine, as they are both entertainers. A book that Cache gives Eve is a "Jiuweihu Cookbook," implying that Ven has given Cache gifts before. Ad Hoc - Not much is known about their relationship, but since Ad Hoc is friendly with Cache, Ven might be well-acquainted with them. It's worth noting that both Ven and Ad Hoc can speak in symbols. Shep Seere - Shep was the one who allowed Ven to do business down at the sewers. When Ven was feeling lonely, Eve suggests she hang out with Shep to which Ven sadly replies that she thinks she's "not exactly Shep's type," misconstruing Eve's suggestion. Big Sean - Ven shows disdain at being the object of Big Sean's affections and constant flirting. She states that she'd "rather not give him the time of day," indicating that she's not too fond of him and prefers to keep their relationship as simply neighboring businesses. See Also *Alchemy Trivia *Ven and Cache's relationship parallels Luca and Patch's where a human is hiding a Mogwai from Den authorities. *She is the only Jiuweihu Eve meets until after the main story ends. *Like Ives, she is an Ice affinity Mogwai that dabbles in alchemy. Site Navigation Category:Mogwai Category:Ice Category:Merchants